Troubles at Makai
by Yukitsu
Summary: [Yu Yu Hakusho Hunter X Hunter] The tantei have a mission, the hunters get involved. Unfortunately, they get more than what they bargained for. Slight KuramaHiei yaoi, almost negligible
1. Chapter 1

Makai Troubles  
  
by: Yukitsu  
  
Well! Here it is! The much awaited (I wish) sequel to "Small World" (The HxH/YYH crossover I made. Anyway, I'm sooo sorry it took me this long to finish this thing. *shakes head*  
  
Disclaimers: YYH and HxH, not mine.  
  
Hi there Tomo-chan! Hello Ayori-neechan/kaachan Ei Banana! Yo Gorrs!  
  
" yadda " - dialogue  
  
*yadda* - italics/thoughts  
  
YADDA - emphasis or bold  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Kurapika! What the hell are you doing!?" Leorio screeched out, making a move to stop the currently berserk Kuruta  
  
"Hanase! [Let me go!] I'll kill that guy! I swear I will!" Kurapika practically screamed, loosing all composture and lunging at the poor guy who was currently staring at him with great fear.  
  
Expectedly, Leorio found this all strange. Kurapika? Loosing his temper and attacking a CIVILIAN suddenly?  
  
"What in all the worlds is wrong with you?" Leorio exclaimed as he struggled to keep Kurapika away from the terrified guy. Fortunately for the guy, Leorio had a much bigger build than the blond, thus keeping him alive. Suddenly finding his wits about him, the said guy got up, turned around, and fled the scene like the chicken he's supposed to be.  
  
"Come back here you coward!" Kurapika screamed at the fleeing man, struggling against Leorio's armlock for all he was worth, managing at the same time to brandish a fist at the offender.  
  
"Kurapika! Calm down and tell me what in the blue blazes happened!" Leorio screeched. Kurapika, after a long while of struggling, finally calmed down enough for his eyes to turn back to normal. Assured of the Kuruta's restored sanity, the taller man let go of the said Kuruta.  
  
"Now will you tell me what that guy just did to you?" Leorio asked, uncharistically acting cool.  
  
"That guy... the nerve!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He mistook me for a girl!" Kurapika exclaimed indignantly. Leorio guffawed and started laughing.  
  
"I told you you looked like a girl!" the doctor said victoriously, obviously wanting to die early. A vein popped out of the irritated Kuruta's temple.  
  
"Leorio..." he muttered threateningly, keeping a very sinister and irritated look on his face.  
  
Leorio immediately composed himself, sweating at the evil look he was receiving. After several minutes of silence and contemplating on Leorio's part, the said doctor burst out into fits of laughter again.  
  
"LeoriO!" Kurapika exclaimed, this time though, the vein almost magnified to the size of his whole head. He advanced towards the oblivious doctor and immediately throttled, beat, boxed, grounded, and everything one can do to Leorio until nothing was left of Leorio but a mass of unidentifiable substance. Fortunately for Kurapika, the mass didn't laugh.  
  
"Kurapikaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Leorio whined, although sounding more like a dog instead. "Why did you do that?! I was only laughing!"  
  
"Well it's no laughing matter. Hn. The nerve of that guy, groping me!" Kurapika exclaimed absentmindedly, thinking of the earlier event that he, unfortunately, experienced.  
  
"That guy just GROPED you?!" Leorio schreeched out again. His jaw dropped, as if deciding if he's going to get angry or laugh. Unfortunately for both of them, Leorio chose the latter.  
  
With an undignified snort, Leorio started laughing all over again.  
  
Unfortunate for him because it just got Kurapika angry.  
  
And an angry Kuruta is not good for your health.  
  
Within a matter of seconds, Leorio was once again reduced to the mass of undistinguishable substance that can only be the combination of blood, flesh and bones.  
  
And unfortunately for Leorio too, before he could recover and get his face off the ground, someone chose that moment to run over him at breakneck speed.  
  
The girl, or was it a guy?, skidded to a halt, turned swiftly around and started apologizing to him. Leorio looked up, wincing slightly, before getting up. He still looked the same, except for the numerous bruises he had and the footprint on his back.  
  
Kurapika, recognizing the tall guy, interrupted him. "Minamono-san?" he asked  
  
Immediately, at the sound of the voice calling his attention, Kurama's head snapped up.  
  
"Kurapika-san? Leorio-san?" Kurama blinked  
  
"Minamono-san!" Leorio exclaimed, straightening up quickly, magically restored to his clean self.  
  
"Leorio-san... gomen nasai! [I'm sorry]" Kurama said quickly, bowing again  
  
"Daijobu daijobu! [It's alright]" Leorio said, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"I was in a hurry" Kurama mumbled, looking in the direction where he was previously headed for.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kurapika asked curiously  
  
"It's nothing" Kurama replied, almost forgetting that Kurapika wasn't a Tantei like him. After all, the blond knew of the three worlds. He IS a hunter.  
  
"Tantei mission?" Leorio inquired, unimaginably perceptive. Maybe all those beatings he received from Kurapika finally went through to his head.  
  
"Hai [yes]. Now if you don't have any questions, I'll be going" Kurama gave a wave before running away again.  
  
"Wa-wait!" Leorio cried, but Kurama was running too fast, and in a matter of seconds, they couldn't see him anymore.  
  
"Hey! Let's go after him!" Leorio exclaimed, already giving chase  
  
"He-hey! Leorio!" Kurapika stared as Leorio disappeared around the corner. Giving a growl, he ran after his stupid companion.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Killua!" Gon called, running towards his friend in a frenzied delight, probably due to the VERY delicious ice cream he was eating.  
  
"Gon. What's wrong with you?" Killua inquired warily, knowing from experience that a hyper Gon, eventhough funny, is very tiring to be with. Not to mention embarrassing.  
  
"Look! Ice cream! And it's soooo yummy!" Gon exclaimed, waving his cone around to emphasize his point. Killua backed away slightly, trying ever so hard to avoid the peices that was raining around everywhere.  
  
"Why don't you buy one too?" Gon grinned madly, already tugging his silver- haired friend towards the icecream stand.  
  
Two minutes later, Killua is holding an icecream cone of the same type as Gon. Before he could lick it, however, a large bulky figure bumped into him, causing the icecream Gon loved so much to fall on the hard concrete ground.  
  
"Oi!" Killua exclaimed, whirling around quickly, only to see the back of a running teen. With a snarl akin to that his brother can do, he gave chase. Gon looked at his running friend before blinking and giving chase too.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Leorio you idiot!" Kurapika hit the tall man hard on the head. He grabbed him before he could stumble forward and expose them both. When he had finally caught up with the frantically running man, they had almost stumbled upon Kurama and the Hiei starting their fight. Fortunately, they had managed stop their run just in time to keep theirselves hidden behind a deserted alley wall.  
  
"Hey Kurapika! Look! They're starting to fight!" Leorio said excitedly, keeping his eyes trained on the graceful figure of Kurama. He squinted at their enemy, however, and found him an utterly ugly brute.  
  
"That guy is UGLY. Is he a youkai? [demon]" Leorio whispered to the irritated blond.  
  
His curiosity getting the better of him, Kurapika moved forward and took a peek. He shuddered at the looks of the said youkai and gave the pair of Tanteis a pensive glance. Kurama and Hiei were standing side by side, their weapons semi-drawn. Kurama's rose was already in his hand, pulled back and ready to be lashed and turned into a thorny whip at the same time. Hiei's katana, already in his tight grip, was ready to be drawn, judging by Hiei's posture.  
  
Kurapika moved back again before nodding "That's a youkai alright. I can sense it from his ki. It's nen yet at the same time it isn't."  
  
"Huh?" Leorio blinked, puzzling over the riddle Kurapika presented him.  
  
"I mean... he's using ki, but it isn't like our own nen. Their ki has a different pattern to it.... I don't know... but I just know that he isn't human." Kurapika edged once again to the end of the wall and peeked out.  
  
"Hmm... After all... no human can be THAT ugly" Leorio mumbled absentmindedly and continued watching the three combatants.  
  
The fight seemed to take forever to start. The minutes that passed before any participant moved seemed like hours to the two watchers.  
  
Finally, the beast, loosing all patience, attacked. He barged his way between the two, effectively seperating the pair from each other's protection as they leapt apart for safety. The ugly, hairy, and huge beast lunged at the redhead, obviously finding the fire demon too quick for his build. Kurama gave a menacing grin before lashing at him with his rose. At first, the flower seemed weak and useless to actually even manage scratch the huge thing; but in less than an eye's blink, it grew into a thorny whip. The whip slashed at the beast's side, creating a long and deep gash.  
  
"Give up, Kougo! You can't win against us!" Kurama called, landing back from his leap gracefully. He flicked his whip threateningly, making the two watchers flinch.  
  
"Never! I'll kill that brat if it's the last thing I do!" Kougo roared loudly. Giving a stomp, he leaped upwards and headed for the redhead again. Midway, he suddenly dropped to the ground with a painful howl. There, beside Kurama suddenly stood the black haired fire demon.  
  
"You seem to have forgotten my presence, Kougo" Hiei muttered in a low voice, flicking his wrist to clean his katana from the filth of the beast's blood  
  
Kouga gave a roar, and instead of attacking like expected, he turned around to flee. Heading right in the direction of the two hunters.  
  
Tsuzuku...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yeah... Finally.... After such a long time of promising myself that I'll make a sequel for "It's a Small World After All/ Small World" Well... here it is. Although I must admit, "Small World/ It's A Small World After All" is better than this... this... peice of crap from my overused, overstressed, and overly mental mind.  
  
Plus the fact that I've been deprived of Internet access for more than a month has taken it's toll on my poor and vunerable little mind. *blinks cutely* My poor fanfic collection... unupdated and unmothered for so long.... *whimpers*  
  
Anyway, tell me if you want me to continue this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Trouble at Makai  
  
by: Yukitsu aka Youko_Kurapika  
  
Disclaimers: No comment. But I'll tell you one thing. I don't own anything.  
  
Heh... I'm soooooooooo bored.... I've almost finished my supply of unread fics and my modem is STILL not fixed.... *sniffles* What'll I do when I actually run out of fics? Write my own, of course. That's why I'm writing ne?  
  
Ei there, Tomo-chan... or rather, Chibishie-chan~ *winks mischeiviously* Hi also to Ayori-neechan/kaachan, Banana and Gorrs. ^_^  
  
* Yadda * - italicized  
  
" Yadda " - dialogue  
  
YADDA - emphasis or BOLD (Not THAT kind of bold, you hentai!)  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What the hell?!" Leorio exclaimed, horrorstruck at the sight of the big brute charging towards them. It really is a very horrible thing to look at, what with the great, big, ugly snout and hairy body.... Thinking that the beast can't see them as they were hiding behind the wall, he grabbed Kurapika and dragged the two of them into view.  
  
"Leorio!!!" Kurapika yelled out, struggling to free himself from the doctor's iron grip. Even if the brute DID see them, he doubted if he would stop just for the sake of two HUMANS. Forcing his hand free, he materialized his dowsing chain, the chain with the metal ball at the end. It won't kill the beast, thus, keeping his end of the "Limitation and Vow" deal. They would have run away but they were stuck between two alley walls and a dead end behind them. Talk about stuck between two rocks plus one!  
  
"Hey! Don't come near us!" Leorio hollered at the charging brute. He made a step forward, intending to run towards the opening but realized that they wouldn't make it in time. It was either fight or be squashed, and Leorio had much experience concerning both enough to know that the former was better than the latter.  
  
He took his small knife from his coat and got in a defensive stance, taking a glance at the similarly poised blond.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
Kurama smirked at the fleeing youkai. What a coward... And to think that he had the NERVE, trying to assassinate Koenma.... As if he could get anywhere without being noticed, with his hideous looks, humongous build and all... *I guess Yusuke and Kuwabara aren't going to get any fun today*  
  
He was just in the act of leaping to deliver the finishing blow, however, when he skidded to a horrified halt. He gasped as Leorio and Kurapika came into view *What are Kurapika and Leorio DOING here?!* Worse yet, Kougo was rushing blindingly straight at them!  
  
"Kurapika-san!!! Leorio-san!!! Watch out!!!" Kurama yelled out. He felt a displacement of air as Hiei quickly rushed forward, intending to kill the youkai [demon] before he got anywhere near the two hunters.  
  
Before Hiei got close enough, a portal opened behind the two humans and the youkai barged into them, dragging the pair along with him.  
  
Into the unfamiliar world of Makai.  
  
~~~  
  
Leorio screamed as he fell down, pushed by the hideous beast into a light that flashed suddenly behind him. He waited for the impact of his landing, his behind already expecting the hard concrete to meet it. A hard landing he expected, and a hard landing he got.  
  
As soon as he felt that everything has stopped spinning enough for him open his eyes, he was met by the sight of a hideously hideous face almost touching his own slightly better looking one.  
  
Leorio's peircing scream filled the air. In fact, he screamed so loudly and so highly that Kurapika immediately sat up, throwing whatever heavy thing that was on top of him off.  
  
"Leorio! Dosh'ta? [What's wrong?]" Kurapika asked worriedly, searching blindly for his comrade. *Since when did the sun set?*  
  
"Argh!!! Kurapika!!! Tasukete! [Help!]" Leorio clawed at the unconscious beast in a panic. With a frantic heave, he managed to push it off.  
  
Gasping for air, Leorio scrambled to where he thought Kurapika was.  
  
"Leorio!" Kurapika exclaimed, slapping Leorio's arm from clinging to his waist.  
  
Giving a wince for his sore backside, he stood up and allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness. As soon as he'd done exactly that, he looked at the knocked out youkai.  
  
"He's still unconscious. Wonder why..." Kurapika mumbled to himself. His range of sight finally widening around enough for him to take a look where they were, he turned his head around. His eyes widened as soon as he realized that they weren't where the were before.  
  
"Leorio... where not in the city anymore!" Kurapika said, swiftly turning around to face his companion.  
  
"What?! But that's impossible! We were just there SECONDS ago!" Leorio exclaimed, standing up and walking towards the blond. He was getting freaked out with every second that passsed.  
  
"I know. I think that flash of light was actually a portal that brought us here. Judging from the amount of energy that I felt from it, that must be why this youkai here..." he nudged the immobile creature with his foot "...is still out cold. He must have used a great amount ki to make that portal up, and with both of us in tow, it must have taken even more energy."  
  
"I see.... Well then.... Where are we NOW?" Leorio demanded.  
  
"I don't know..." Kurapika frowned thoughfully.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"It's safe to assume that we're in the Makai [Demonworld]" Kurapika concluded  
  
"Ah... I see.... I thought we've been transported into another planet or something.... WAIT A MINUTE!!! MAKAI?!?!?!" If Leorio had been drinking any beverage in front of anybody, that unfortunate anybody would be drenched to the skin by now. He is now officially freaked out. As in REALLY freaked out.  
  
"Yes, Leorio. We're in Makai. Can't you sense the energy surrounding us? It's definitely of a different pattern than what humans have. This must be the youki [Demon Energy] Minamono-san had told us about before." Kurapika explained  
  
"How do we get home then? I don't want to be youkai food!" Leorio stood even closer to the blond for protection. If Gon and Killua could see them now, they would laugh directly on the poor man's face. Imagine a huge guy seeking protection from a smaller, feminine looking boy. Ridiculous.  
  
"I don't know. But judging from what Minamono-san told us, Makai is in a totally different dimension from our own world. It means then that we can't just go back home through the more normal means. We have to find someone who can transport us back."  
  
"But... who? Where? How?" Leorio gave an almost childish pout.  
  
"I don't know anyone here, Leorio. I doubt if the people here will be willing to help us go back home. For all we know, they'll just eat us as soon as they catch sight of us" Kurapika rubbed his wrists, trying to warm himself a little. Normally, he wouldn'y mind the cold, but Makai's chilly atmosphere wasn't like the usual cold he was used to. There was an added creepiness that made one shiver.  
  
"So... what do we do now? We can't just stay here and wait for Mr. Kougo here to wake up. Going anywhere might put us in even more danger."  
  
"We travel. There's absolutely no choice." Kurapika shrugged and headed in an Easternly direction. Leorio whined a bit but followed.  
  
After all... as the younger boy had said, they had no choice.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Hiei! They're gone!" Kurama cried out, running to the spot where the three had disappeared. He felt the leftovers of the energy of the portal. Whoever that Kougo is, he's atleast skillful enough to actually manage creating a portal.  
  
"Hn. Let's wait for Yusuke and the Oaf before following them." The fire demon muttered, sheathing his katana.  
  
"Makai is such a large place... I hope they manage to stay alive... Atleast just until we get there."  
  
"I doubt if they can handle it, although the kid has a chance"  
  
Kurama frowned a bit and waited for the two other Tanteis  
  
~~~~  
  
Well.... No comment....  
  
That was lousy.... Damned modem... *mutters*  
  
HxH and YYH cast: ¬¬()  
  
Shinja: Today is November 20, 2002 


	3. Chapter 3

Trouble at Makai  
  
by Yukitsu_Kitsune aka Youko_Kurapika  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not know the meaning of the word disclaimer. *joke* But I DO know that YYH and HxH isn't mine.  
  
Well.... Hi to the whole WAA community. [Especially Tomo-chan, Mameh Jerremae-neechan, Banana-chan, and Gorrs. (Not that Gorrs is a member)]  
  
" Yadda " - dialogue  
  
* Yadda * - italics or thoughts  
  
YADDA - emphasis or BOLD.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Kurapikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Leorio whined. He walked behind the blond, trying to keep up with the Kuruta's graceful movements.  
  
"What?" Kurapika snapped from above him. They were climbing a particularly steep and rocky hill, and Kurapika was scaling it with almost no effort at all. Leorio, on the other hand, was having difficulties. He is, after all, bigger and heavier. And he's not used to moving so gracefully.  
  
"Wait up..." Leorio panted from the hard climb, his hands scratched and bruised from the rocks.  
  
Kurapika didn't reply. He just waited for the dark haired man to catch up before continuing up the hill. He hadn't talked much during their journey. Eversince they got here almost four hours ago, the only thing Leorio had managed to drag from his mouth were single word sentences.  
  
"You're mean." Leorio pouted uncharacteristically. He was sweating from all the scaling he did, and he sure as hell didn't feel happy about it.  
  
"Urusai. Look." Kurapika getsured to the distance as Leorio finally managed to reach the top. Leorio felt his jaw hit the ground.  
  
"Wh-what..." He stared at scenery that greeted his eyes. Trees everywhere. Thick forests surrounded them, reaching to the horizon, broken only by a few scattered hills here and there.  
  
"That's where we'll go" Kurapika muttered, pointing somewhere behind the doctor's back.  
  
"Huh?" Leorio turned around to look at the place Kurapika was pointing to. And his jaw hit the floor again.  
  
"Bu-but.." A huge city, probably the biggest that he had ever seen in his entire life, occupied the middle of that great forest. Tall buildings, more than a thousand feet high each, were the only structures that one could see. Lightning and thunder cackled and roared around the said city, spooking him and making the hair behind his neck rise.  
  
"Why are we going there?!" Leorio finally blurted out. Kurapika gave him his best 'Well, DUH!' look. He frowned at the doctor before making his way down the hill.  
  
"Kurapika! Wait!" Leorio cried frantically, going after the blond while trying to preserve his life. Unfortunately, he could do only one thing at a time, so down he fell, sliding on his back on the rocks. Kurapika blinked as Leorio's tall body slid rapidly in front of him. He gave a loud cry before quickly descending the hill, although in a much safer way.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Kurapikaaaaaa!" Leorio whined.  
  
*Why is this so familiar?* Kurapika thought to himself, his eyebrows twitching. He faced the loud doctor and glared at him, completely ignoring the bruised and dirty look he sported. "Will you please be quiet?" Kurapika demanded. Without waiting for a reply, he made an about-face and walked briskly away.  
  
"KurapikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA!" Leorio whined more. He trotted after the younger boy and finally kept his mouth shut. The credit doesn't all go to the blond, however. Most of it, undoubtely, was caused by the fact that they were nearing the huge, majestic, and intimidating city.  
  
"Leorio, make sure that we won't get seperated. This city is extremely large; it'll be a problem if one of us'll get lost. I doubt if we can use our cellphones here." Kurapika told Leorio firmly.  
  
Leorio nodded. He didn't need common sense to know THAT.  
  
They entered the huge metallic gates of the much larger city. Leorio gazed up in awe at the humongous structures as they proceeded. Kurapika, on the other hand, kept alert. He was, after all, getting creeped out by the stares they were receiving.  
  
"Hey! Ningen! [human]" A hoarse, raspy, but deep voice called.  
  
Kurpika, thinking that they might be the only humans in that area, turned to face the caller.  
  
Leorio squeaked. The guy who called them was UGLY. Not just the I'm-way- better-looking-than-you ugly, but the downright extremely-unpleasant-to- look-at ugly.  
  
"Yes?" Kurapika asked politely, nudging his companion to keep him silent. He was the one who's going to do all the talking this time.  
  
"You. New here?" The youkai gruffly said, stating the obvious.  
  
"Hai [yes]" Kurapika nodded politely. He looked the youkai over. Well dressed, but still too simple. Might be a diplomat, but can be a guard at the same time. With the gruff attitude and the dress code, Kurapika assumed that it safe to think that the guy's a guard.  
  
"Can you please take us to someone who can help us go back to our world?" Kurapika asked politely, making his speech straight to the point.  
  
"You're just a ningen. You have no business here. I should arrest you." The youkai said smugly. He stood up to his full height, towering above the two humans. Kurapika tried not to glare at him. He wasn't afraid -- far from it- - but he didn't want to attract unwanted attention. He struggled to keep his calm and looked the youkai straight in the eye.  
  
"We have to talk to someone with a higher position. We were transported here by accident when a youkai tried to escape the Reikai Tanteis. We're not supposed to be here." Kurapika repeated urgently. In his depair, he had let slip about the fact about the Tanteis. It was very unfortunate, therefore, when it turned out that the youkai was an anti-Reikai-ist.  
  
"Tantei, huh?" He sneered evilly. "You know them?"  
  
"No. Not really. I just saw the fight and overheared them" Kurapika lied quickly, covering his mistake.  
  
"Hmmm?" The youkai sneered, looming over the two humans. His blue uniform seemed sinister, and his breath had a pungent smell to it.  
  
"You!" a voice rang out "Get back to your post!" it ordered. The youkai abruptly went under a sudden change. From the smug brute, he suddenly became a tame, sickeningly ugly puppy.  
  
"H-hai! [yes] Shura-sama" He cried and saluted. He scurried away, leaving two confused humans in the middle of the plaza. Or at least... Leorio thought it was one  
  
Kurapika looked the said 'Shura-sama' over. Almost as tall as him, skinny, raven black haired, and... were his eyes PINK? He wasn't as ugly as the other youkais they've already had the (mis)pleasure of seeing. In fact, if it wasn't for the horns, he could be mistaken for a human. A very handsome human teenager, at that.  
  
"Leorio, let's go" Kurapika muttered, tugging the doctor with him as he approached the officer. Leorio reluctantly followed the blond, almost shaking though.  
  
"Sir.... Shura... -sama" Kurapika called politely, although hesitantly  
  
"Yes?" Shura snapped. He looked away from the troop that he had been instructing and glared at the two newcomers  
  
"We're humans and we were transported here by accident. We were just wondering if you knew how we can get back to... our... world?" Kurapika slowed down at the end, feeling his heart beat rapidly from the stare the seemingly young officer was giving him. The eyes were... strange... and it was freaking the hell out of him  
  
"That's not our job. You wait for the border patrol to get to you. By now, I think, they must be looking for you.That is, of course, if you came here alone." Shura said curtly. He looked the two over. Actually, he just gave the taller human a quick glance, but kept his gaze on the pretty blond. He kept on reminding the young general of a certain red-headed, plant- manipulating, Lord-deceiving kitsune.  
  
Kurapika shook his head, absentmindedly letting his hair swish with his head, giving an alluring effect. "We were taken here by accident. A youkai dragged us here when he was escaping from the Reikai Tanteis." He mentioned the Tanteis, feeling that this guy wasn't one of those Anti-Reikai freaks.  
  
Shura just stared. He blinked when Kurapika finished his sentence before replying "Well then... I think that you'll have to talk to my father about this problem of your's. Since the Tantei's are invovled, I think that it'll take a while for Tousama [Father] to arrange your transfer to Mukuro, and she to her subordinates." He said slowly, wondering why he was pleased deep inside.  
  
"You know the Tanteis?" Leorio inquired foolishly  
  
Shura snorted. "Of course! Every one here in Makai knows of them."  
  
*What a rude guy...* Kurapika thought. But then again, it must be the pressure.  
  
"Why will it take longer because of the Tanteis?" Kurapika questioned this time. He was curious, after all  
  
"You were brought here because of Tantei business, that means that we cannot interfere unless permitted too. Normally, ningens just get here by accident. The normal procedure would be to give the said ningens to Mukuro's heir, have him remove there memories of the place, and then transport them back. Actually, we wouldn't even bother collecting lost humans. They'll just have to wait for Mukuro's border patrol to get to them."  
  
"You just let them die?" Kurapika translated. Shura felt his heart sink.  
  
"No! I mean..." Shura stammered. "We used to do that. Actually, the border patrol started just several years ago during Enki's rein. Before that, we didn't bother helping ningens that get here. Either they die or they get home by themselves. After Enki initiated the ningen-friendly law, we were obliged to help every human that comes across us."  
  
"I see...." Kurapika nodded. "So I guess you can't just let us undergo the normal procedure since we were brought here by the Tanteis mission, eventhough it was just an accident."  
  
"Hai. [yes] 'Tousama will have to decide. He'll help you, I'm sure." Shura bobbed his head up and down enthusiastically, releived that the topic had changed  
  
"A-arigato gozaimasu [thank you very much]. And your father is..?" Kurapika prompted  
  
"Lord Yomi, ruler of this place" Shura said automatically. He watched in discreet amusement when the eyes of both ningens widened in disbeleif. Tsk tsk.... He forgot to introduce himself  
  
"You're a prince?!" Leorio shreiked out, dumbfounded. No wonder those guards were cowering around him like babies!  
  
Kurapika's ever present nerve appeared. With a snort, he hit Leorio on the head, effectively keeping the taller man's manners in check.  
  
"KurapikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA!" Leorio whined, forgetting the presence of the so- called prince. "Why did you do that?!"  
  
"You were being an imbecile again, idiot" Kurapika berated him. He turned to Shura and gave him an apologetic smile. "Gomen nasai [I'm very sorry] He's just a trifle rude. Leorio's a bit of an airhead." Leorio gave an indignant exclamation at that. Shura almost laughed.  
  
"I see.... Well then, since you're to see my father, I think that it wouldn't be much of a problem to let you stay at the central tower. Call it a palace, if you humans prefer the term. It wouldn't be safe for humans like you to stay exposed to youkai, especially since most youkai here hates ningens."  
  
Kurapika bowed humbly, grateful for the offer. He felt pleased, only he didn't know why. "Arigato gozaimas, Shura-san"  
  
"You keep on calling me by my name, yet I do not know yours'. It would please me greatly if you could give me a name that I can call you." Shura blinked. Why, oh WHY, was he being so polite? It was soooo unlike him.... Normally, he would be rude, inconsiderate, mean.... But now....  
  
"Oh...." Kurapika blushed. Here he was berating Leorio for being rude when he was the one being inconsiderate all along. "My name is Kurapika, Shura- san. This guy," Kurapika elbowed Leorio "is Leorio." Leorio nodded.  
  
"I see.... Pleased to meet you guys. Follow me, I'll take you to the central tower." Shura tilted his head to indicate the direction and took off into a brisk walk. The two just followed him  
  
~~~~  
  
Why do I feel like something's missing?  
  
I think I know.... I totally, TOTALLY forgot to include the Tanteis here.... *falls*  
  
I'm really sorry, but I swear I'll make the next chapter Tantei-full. Although... that'll be so difficult since I'm already thinking of Yomi and the Hunter's discussion. Tsk tsk...  
  
BTW, arigato for all the reviews  
  
Hmm... there's this vague voice at the back of my mind screaming at me to make this a Shura+Kurapika yaoi. Should I heed the voice, my dear readers?  
  
Tsuki: *holds up a sign grudgingly* Febuary 5, 2003 


	4. Chapter 4

If you'd noticed, I put dates at the very end of each chapter stating when I finished that certain chapter. I know that this chappie has been finished for a very long time, and I'm sorry for not posting this earlier. My internet's busted and there's just no way of fixing it quickly. I'm just borrowing a good hearted friend's PC. I apologize again, and I hope you find it in your hearts to forgive me. ^_^  
  
Troubles at Makai  
  
by Yukitsu_Kitsune  
  
Disclaimers: For the Nth time... I don't own HxH, YYH, and other animés of Togashi's doing. I am merely using them (however twistedly) for my entertainment.  
  
" yadda " - text or characters' dialogue  
  
* yadda* - italics or characters' thoughts  
  
YADDA - emphasis or BOLDFACE text  
  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kurama tapped his foot impatiently. It was ten minutes after the Hunters and Kougo's disappearance, and Yusuke and Kuwabara were still not there. He shouldn't be impatient, he knew that; but he was worried for the two humans. It's true that they weren't ordinary humans, but that doesn't make them unsusceptible to danger. Especially ningen-eating-youkais kind of danger.  
  
"Calm down and keep still, Kitsune" Hiei finally grunted, annoyed at the redhead's tenseness.  
  
"I'm worried, Hiei" Kurama mumbled. He did stop tapping his foot. Instead, he resorted to pacing  
  
"Makai is almost completely ningen-friendly now. Plus, the kid can take care of himself and the oaf" Hiei pointed out  
  
"I guess your right. I'm just worried" Kurama repeated. He just really didn't want to involve benign ningens in his line of work. Particularly innocent friends.  
  
"Oi! Kurama! Hiei!" a voice called at them.  
  
Kurama turned to the caller, relieved that Yusuke and Kuwabara were already there. "You guys're finally here!"  
  
"Took you oafs long enough" Hiei muttered  
  
"What?! How dare you!" Kuwabara cried indignantly at the fire demon.  
  
"Where's Kougo? Don't tell me you finished the guy off and didn't even let us join the fun" Yusuke demanded  
  
"We never got around to defeating him." Kurama explained. Yusuke gave him his best incredulous look.  
  
"Let me fini---" Kurama was again cut off by an angry yell  
  
"Oi, you bastards!" a voice somewhere between high and low yelled out. Seconds later, a silver haired boy rushed out from the same place which gave passage to Yusuke and Kuwabara moments before. He burst from the bushes in an angry eruption and halted, brushing leaves and dirt from his shirt.  
  
"You--" Yusuke started  
  
"Killua!" a voice higher than the previous one called. Another small figured emerged from the vegetation. This time with a darker mop of hair  
  
"Oi, you! Apologize for ruining our icecream!" Killua demanded, not recognizing the faces which surrounded him  
  
"Killua-kun?" Kurama said, blinking at them.  
  
"Gon-chan?!" Kuwabara exclaimed, dumbfounded.  
  
"Eh?" Gon gazed at them. Recognizing them, his eyes lit up in merriment.  
  
"Hey! Long time no see!" Yusuke said happily, going to the boys and giving them hearty pats on the back. Kuwabara didn't wait and immediately followed suit, merrily accepting a hug from the dark haired boy.  
  
"Yusuke-niisan! Kuwabara-niisan!" Gon exclaimed cutely. If he had a tail, it would be wagging furiously by now.  
  
"How've you been?" Kuwabara asked, ruffling Killua's hair  
  
"Fine. But I'll feel much better if you'll lay off the hair" Killua muttered loudly.  
  
"Why you..." Kuwabara started, he flexed his muscles threateningly, advancing towards the silver haired assassin.  
  
"Enough!" Kurama said loudly. They all just stared at him.  
  
"We have a problem, everyone; and I think it only right to involve Gon-chan and Killua-kun." he continued  
  
"Eh?" Gon uttered, tilting his head inquiringly. Killua almost did the same, although a great deal less cutely.  
  
"You see, we were chasing after this rebel youkai who thought that eliminating Koenma would help his 'cause' greatly. We almost had him, Hiei and I, when he decided to flee. He opened a portal to Makai and ran in." Kurama briefed the four.  
  
"So?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "What's the big problem with that?"  
  
Kurama took a deep breathe "The problem is: when he jumped into that damned portal of his, he dragged along two ningens with him."  
  
"He WHAT?!?!" Kuwabara and Yusuke exclaimed with one voice.  
  
"What has that got to do with us?" Killua asked boredly.  
  
"The catch is, the ningens who were dragged in with the beast were Kurapika- san and Leorio-san" Kurama's shoulders sagged.  
  
"WHAT?!" Gon, Yusuke, and Kuwabara almost screeched.  
  
"Why didn't you follow them?" Yusuke demanded, zooming in on Hiei  
  
"Kougo had some sort of masking spell around his portal. I had no way of knowing where he had landed." Hiei glared at Yusuke  
  
"But-but... your jagan!" Kuwabara stammered, once again thunderstruck.  
  
"I told you, I had NO means of finding out where the bastard landed. My jagan couldn't see where exactly in Makai he took them." Hiei bit out irritably.  
  
"But don't you have ANY idea, atleast, as to where they are?" Gon insisted, tugging at Hiei's cloak. Killua immediately pulled him away, feeling that doing that won't be good to his bestfriend's health  
  
"Back off, kid." Hiei growled. He glared at the expecting faces before replying grudgingly "I think they're in Gandara"  
  
"Gandara?" Kurama echoed, somewhat startled.  
  
"What's that?" Killua butted in rudely  
  
"It's roughly the third of the whole of Makai" Kurama explained harriedly. "It's governed by a blind Makai overlord called Yomi and his son, Shura. Of all the places in Makai, Gandara would probably be the closest to a ningen city there. Gandara is technology-filled, and it has this sort of law that every youkai living there must follow."  
  
"Cool" Killua shrugged.  
  
"Why are you so apprehensive, then, Kurama-niisan?" Gon asked curiously  
  
"I-- well.... It's like this. I told you before that I was once a Makai theif, right?" Kurama said, contemplating about telling the boy. Gon nodded "At some point of my career, Yomi had been my partner, my subordinate. After some time, he became too impulsive and thus became a danger to the rest of the pack. Let's just say that we parted under unpleasant circumstances."  
  
"You had him killed" Killua stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well... yes." Kurama admitted  
  
"And it didn't work" Killua continued.  
  
"Yes." Kurama nodded reluctantly, somewhat surprised at the light haired boy's perception  
  
"And he became powerful, even more so than you"  
  
Kurama nodded once more  
  
"And he wants your head" Killua said again. This time, Kurama shook his head as a negative sign  
  
"What then?" Gon inquired  
  
"We wants me to become his right hand in his rule over Gandara"  
  
"Is he crazy? He wants his near-murderer to be his RIGHT HAND?" Killua raised his eyebrow quizically.  
  
"Well.... He seems to have this unexplainable infatuation over me" Kurama admitted, a slight bit red from embarrasment  
  
Killua started laughing, clutching his sides at the ridiculousness of it all.  
  
"It's not THAT funny" Kurama chided gently, not taking offense.  
  
"So Kurapika and Leorio are somewhere in this Yomi-guy's territory?" Gon reiterated.  
  
"We believe so."  
  
"So what are we waiting for? Let's go and get them!" Gon cheered enthusiastically  
  
Yusuke bonked Gon on the head  
  
"Do you have any IDEA as to how HUGE Gandara is?!" he screeched at the poor boy  
  
"Uh... no! How big IS it?" Gon chirped.  
  
"It's as big as a whole continent, you idiot!" Yusuke said loudly, making Gon wince  
  
"Oh... so how ARE we going to find Kurapika and Leorio?" Killua said, yawning widely at the same time.  
  
"Well... we haven't planned that much yet." Kurama admitted.  
  
"Plan shmam. We don't have to plan. Let's just think as we go along" Killua yawned again. His eyes had a gleam, though, excited for the adventure waiting for him at another world  
  
"If you want to die, you can do just that, you idiot" Hiei snorted  
  
Killua maliciously bared his fangs at his counter part and flexed his hands. Nobody, and he meant NOBODY, insulted him.  
  
"What. Did. You. Say?" he asked slowly  
  
"I said go ahead and die, you idiot" Hiei glared at the boy. Tension rose like mist over the group. As abruptly as it started, though, likewise did it end.  
  
"Maa maa [calm down] If we want to help Kurapika-san and Leorio-san, we must agree and keep our peace" Kurama placitated, patting Killua's shoulder.  
  
"Hn." Hiei and Killua snorted at the same time  
  
"What we should do, I think, is to go there as soon as possible and go directly to Gandara. Once there, I may be able to ask Yomi to help us. I doubt if he'll... um... refuse" Kurama said aloud. He raised an eyebrow as all of them, except for Hiei, struggled to muffle their snickers.  
  
"Now then. Anyone here contradicts?" Yusuke said loudly, as if hosting an auction. Nobody raised their hands.  
  
"Hiei" Yusuke prompted, giving the fire demon a pat on the back. Hiei glared at him and shrugged his hand away  
  
"Hn." Hiei briskly removed his bandana and let his jagan unfurl. With out another word, he concentrated his youki on a spot in front of him, a bluish- white hole forming.  
  
"Get in" Kurama ushered the two boys as Yusuke and Kuwabara leapt in. They both gave him wide stares but jumped in nevertheless. Kurama soon followed and Hiei not a moment after, the latter letting the void close behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
So there you are! Another chapter.  
  
I know this isn't as good as "It's a Small World", but please tolerate. I'm having some sort of difficulty right now, but I'll get over it, promise!  
  
Maybe I'm just thinking that this isn't as good as "Small World" since I got only half of the number of the other's review for the same (and more) number of chapters. *shrugs* talk about conscious!  
  
Anyway, next chapter will be divided into half. The first half for Kurapika and Leorio, while the latter half for Kurama, Hiei, and the rest.  
  
Shinja: Today is Febuary 7, 2003. One week before Valentine's!  
  
Adelphoi: Thanks you guys, for reviewing this. if she doesn't get encouragement, she'll definately stop her career as a writer. And she hasn't even written about ME yet!  
  
Tsuki: Good riddance! *glares at Adelphoi* 


End file.
